In the technical realm, there is often a need for the interior of a housing having a shaft inserted into the housing wall to be sealed with respect to the outside. For this purpose, radial shaft seals are inserted into the annular gap between the housing wall and the shaft. The seal prevents lubricants from escaping from the interior of the housing and also protects the interior against the penetration of dirt particles from the outside. In addition, there is also the aspect of providing a sealing arrangement for fluids that do not contain any lubricant fractions such as, for example, water.